Just a small town girl
by softballchick03
Summary: Lily gets caught in a love triangle between her best friend and her crush. Now it seems she doesn't know who her crush is. Who does she choose? Loliver.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hannah Montana. All authors notes will be in bold.**

Lilys P O V

I layed on Mileys bed as she picked out a gold and pink outfit for Hannah Montanas adition today. Lola got to be there too, but I waited for Miley to pick an outfit before I did. She had pink pants with a gold shirt and belt and pink sunglasses. She looked really great. I sat up and got a blue tunic dress over destroyed jeans. I was feeling a little sick to my stomach but that was probably just the nerves talking, even though I never felt this sick from nerves before. I swallowed a couple tums and went back to Mileys room.

"So 'Lola', do you think these beach heels are a little much?" she asked me.

"No, I love them!" I said. Ever since we had become friends Miley had gotten a few pairs of shoes in my size. Now she grows in to them so we can share.

"Really? The view is great from up here!" she exclaimed.

"You look great in them," I said.

"Okay, let me grab my purse and we are out of here! And whatever happens I will not let anybody try to put more make-up on me," she said.

I laughed. Miley always liked the way she did her make up instead of her artist.

"Is Jackson coming?" I asked.

"Yeah, so is Oliver," she said.

I never told Miley how much I love Jackson but I think she already knows.

"Are we picking up Oliver or is he coming over?" I asked.

"I'm right here," he said opening the door.

"Hey you fool! We could have been changing!"

"Guess we are all lucky then," he said.

"Alright, your dad told me to come get you. He says we have fifteen minutes until we are supposed to be at your adition."

Oh, yeah, I forgot to tell you. Miley, I mean 'Hannah Montana' might land a movie roll in a movie. It's about a girl trying to go on with her dream of becoming a famous softball star, but her brother is very sick, so she doesn't know if she leave her hometown to go to Japan for training.

"Okay let's go," she said.

We all went downstairs to the limo and proceeded our way to the arena where the aditions where.

"Hi I'm Hannah Montana," said Miley.

"Hello," the director said shaking hands with her.

I left to go to the vending machines while they all talked.

"You okay Lil- I mean Lola?" asked Oliver.

"Why do you ask?"

"You look kind of pale," he said.

"I don't feel very good, I think it was just dinner," I lied.

"Why don't you just go sit and watch aditions?"

"I'm gonna get some apple juice for my throat," I said. Oliver knows Apple Juice was my favorite drink ever since I was five. I know it's kind of corny, since most teens like pop.

"Okay, I'll go get us some seats behind the directors," he said.

After fighting the machine to take my dollar, I finally got what I needed and found Oliver. Miley was up three people away from this lame girl on stage. I couldn't recognize her though. I guessed she wasn't famous. Three people later, and about thirty seven yawns, two sneezes, and a bottle of apple juice later, it was Mileys turn. She did awesome. I didn't know she could act. It took about four hours all together before we left. I thought it was kind of boring. Miley was the last one. The director stood up and announced they will tell who made it anywhere from three to four weeks.

"Was I good?" she asked in the limo.

"You were awesome!" I said.

We talked like that for a while before getting to Mileys at about eleven thirty.

I didn't feel like talking anymore so I changed, thanked her, congradulated her, and then walked down the street three houses to get home.

The next morning I didn't feel well at all. I went over to Mileys first thing in the morning after saying good bye to my parents. They were going to be gone for eight days for a buisness meeting in Iowa. They said to behave the next couple days at Mileys. When I got there, Miley only had to take one look at me.

"Woah," she said.

"What?" I asked.

"You don't look very good," she said.

"I don't feel very good."

"Why don't you just lay down?" she asked.

"I'm fine," I said.

"Not by the way you look," she said.

"Really, I'm fine," I protested.

"Well, Olivers coming over later."

"Okay."

I was so tired I just fell asleep within time. When I woke up about an hour later there was a bucket by me.

"What's this?" I asked Miley when I opened my eyes completely.

Jackson came in and said you didn't look very well so he brought you a puke bucket.

"Lovely."

We watched a movie before Oliver came over and laughed through it. It was a comedy of course.

"Woah," he said walking in the door.

"What?" I asked. Please don't say what I think he's going to say.

"You don't look-"

I threw a pillow at his face. Direct hit straight to the mouth.

"I wouldn't tell her that," explained Miley.

"I know I don't look good, I feel like I'm gonna throw up my breakfast."

"Eew. Atleast there's a bucket."

"Ugh," I said to him putting a pillow over my face.

Miley turned on the radio and we looked through the yearbook and talked about guys. And girls for Oliver. Then I decided it was time to surrender my breakfast to the bucket in front of me. When I turned around Oliver was holding my hair.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Lilys P O V

"Thanks," I said kind of embarrassed. I did feel better though.

"No problem," he said smiling.

"Feel better?" Miley asked.

"A little. I don't feel like puking anymore," I said.

"I'll get you some apple juice," she said.

"Didn't see that coming," I said.

"What?"

"You holding my hair."

"You're my friend. I just figured I should."

I always wondered if Oliver liked me more than a friend.

"Thanks again," I said.

"Okay, Hannah Montana has a concert to get ready for, do you still want to come?" Miley asked.

"Not really," I said.

I saw the look on her face.

"But you still have to go," I said.

"And leave you here with Jackson?" I asked.

"I'll be fine, don't worry."

"Alright."

I rinsed out the bucket and Miley and Oliver left after saying goodbye.

I sat on the couch and watched the weather channel. There was seriously nothing else on. Then a noise came up the stairs.

"Hey Lily. You didn't go to the concert?" asked Jackson.

I sat up. I didn't know the noise was him.

"No, I got sick so I stayed here."

"Oh, well that's too bad. You don't look very good either."

"I've heard that."

"So what are you watching?"

"The weather channel," I said embarrassed.

"So was I. There is nothing good on so I came up and got some juice. Don't laugh but apples my favorite because I'm not really a big pop drinker."

"Me neither. I've loved apple juice since probably preschool."

"Hm. So what's the temperature in Malibu?" he asked sitting down on the couch right next to me.

"eighty seven."

"That's not too bad."

"No. In Iowa it's ninety four."

"How can that be?"

"I don't know. I figured it would be hotter here too. Anyways I went to Iowa one time with my parents. The humidity there is killer. It makes it worse than down here. Even when it's one hundred degrees here and eighty there, it still feels better here."

"Weird. I've never been anywhere except Tennesse and California."

"What about when your sister goes on tour?"

"I don't follow her very much."

"You've never left the state?"

"No."

I starred at him for a while.

"When we get older we are going to go on a road trip. Like, to New York, and we are going to stop and see Mt. Roushmore, and the statue of Liberty and Liberty Bell and Washington D.C."

"I've thought about doing that too, but I don't have the gas money and the hotel money."

"Well, when we are grown up, have our own families, and kids, we are going to have enough money to do it, and then we'll go for like, two weeks, just us on the road."

I started to feel like we are flirting but I couldn't stop. I liked talking to Jackson, but I never do in front of Miley or she will think I like him.

"I'd like that in writing," he said laughing.

"Seriously, and I'll say to my husband,'I have to go with my best friends brother to New York like I promised when I was fourteen.'"

"And he won't be jealous?" asked Jackson.

"No. Maybe. Depends on who I marry."

"You're going to end up with Oliver."

"What? Why do you say that?"

"Do you see the looks he gives you? It's like, when you two look at each other and Miley isn't around, you guys can beat the world."

"That's so sweet," I said. "But I don't like Oliver."

"You will."

"Yeah right."

"I guess."

"Do I sense some jealousy?" I asked.

"Nope. I think you want to sense some jealously."

"You're the one who sat next to me."

"You're the one who didn't move."

"You're the one I want to be with."

I didn't let him say anything else I just leaned in and kissed him. He kissed me back and we stayed there for about six seconds. Not tongueing, just kissing.

We pulled apart and starred at each other.

"You Lily, are one hard person to figure out," he said.

I smiled.

"I don't think we should go out though, with Miley and all."

"Yeah I agree," he said.

I felt a little heartbroken though but I knew there would always be a candle for me, lit in his heart. With that we watched t.v. in a totally not awkward silence. It was about midnight when I felt myself start to drift off to sleep.

"Lily?" Jackson asked.

"Hmm?" I said wherrily.

"I'm sorry, but since we both like each other, and agree not to go out, I just have to do one more thing," he said.

I turned to look at him, and he put his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and kissed him. We made out for about a minute or two. Then he pulled apart.

"Good night. I'll go to sleep a little later," he said.

I smiled and thought of him for a while before going to sleep. I was so confused. Did I like him as more than a friend? Of course, but I don't think I should act on my feelings. That would just be hard. I shut my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

**Mileys P O V**

My concert went very late tonight. It was one forty five when we dropped off Oliver. At two o'clock in the morning we go to our house. Oliver and I talked about how we hoped Lily would get better.

When dad and I opened the door I saw Lilys head on the couch asleep. Her feet were sticking off the edge. I didn't know that she was that tall. I went to the other side, and reallized those were not her feet. Oh. My. Gosh. Those are Jacksons. He was sleeping right behind her, hugging her, fully clothed.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Lilys P O V

I woke up at around ten o'clock. I wake up late when I'm sick. I felt better though. I looked around for a minute as my memories came back to me. Jackson was behind me sleeping. I got out of his arms and went to go change since I was still in yesterdays clothes. I guess I really do like him, but I can't let anybody know. When I looked in the mirror my face looked better so I took my temperature. It was 100.6. Still a small fever. Oh no! What if I Jackson gets sick too? Then everyone will find out about last night.

When I went into Mileys room to get my stuff she was just waking up.

"Hey Lil," she said. I thought there was maybe some anger in her voice or something.

"Where'd you sleep last night?" she asked.

"Downstairs on the couch. I didn't want to get you sick."

"Really?" she asked.

"Yep," I said trying to sound casual.

"How'd your concert go?" I asked changing the subject.

"Good. Olivers coming over at one o'clock and we're going to the beach. You coming? Maybe Jackson will to."

Alright she definatly knew about last night. I still played dumb though.

"I don't know. I'll think about it."

We both got changed and went downstairs to Robbie making pancakes.

"Hey dad," said Miley.

"Hey Miles, I'm making enough pancakes for the four of you."

"Four?" she asked.

"Oh, yeah, Oliver called your cell while you where upstairs, he's coming over in five minutes."

"Oh, okay. Anything else?"

"He thought about going to the beach a little earlier."

"Okay."

I sat there, still feeling sick.

"So I heard you where pretty sick yesterday. Feeling any better?" Robbie asked.

"Yeah a little."

"You should take your temperature," said Miley.

"I'm 100.6"

"Oh okay."

Then the door opened and Oliver came in.

"Hello! It's Smokin' Oken!" He announced.

"What makes you so smoken again?" asked Miley.

I laughed.

"You, a chick, asked me over didn't you?"

We all laughed.

"Did you just call my daughter a chick?"

Oliver looked like he could hide under a rock.

"I'm just messin with you boy," he said smiling. Miley and I where still laughing.

Then Jackson came up the stairs. He looked horrible.

**Mileys P O V**

When Jackson came up the stairs he looked horrible. In fact, he looked like Lily did yesterday.

"Woah, Jackson you look like Lily did yesterday," I said. I will get the truth out of atleast one of them.

"Yeah, I feel like she did yesterday. It must be flu season."

"How could you get the same flu, Lily did. You must have done something," I said suspecesly.

"No I didn't do anything."

"Really?" I asked starring into his eyes.

Lily looked so embarrassed.

"Then why did you sleep with her?" Dad asked.

Everyone looked at dad.

"Not that way!" he yelled. We all went back to normal.

"Did you?" he asked.

That was awkward.

"No!" Lily shouted.

We all looked at her and she looked like she was going to cry.

"I was sitting watching t.v. and-"

She started bawling.

"Lil," said Jackson. "I've got this."

"Lily was sitting on the couch watching the weather channel because there was nothing on and I went and watched it with her. Then we accidently fell asleep there next to each other."

"Yeah right," I said.

"You want to say something you hag?" he asked.

"Hey! Not in my house!" Dad said to Jackson.

"Yeah, yeah I do," I said.

I walked over to him and stood right under him.

"Explain to me why Lily's lipstick was smudged."

Oliver almost did the little ooo thing you do when someone makes fun of you but reallized how awkward the moment was for that.

Lily got up from the table, bawling and went upstairs. A moment later we heard a door slam. I was positive it was the bathroom door. Oliver slowly got up, looked at us, and then went upstairs. I heard his footsteps stop right in front of the bathroom door.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for the reviews. I didn't get as many as I normally do for other stories, but when you post chapters like I did, you normally don't.**

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

Lilys P O V

I sat in the bathroom and cried. I figured Miley would be mad at me for kissing her brother, and I was in such an awkward situation. I took my temperature one more time. 99.4. I'm getting better by quite a lot. I'll probably go to the beach with Miley and Oliver if they still want me too.

"Lily? It's me Oliver," said Oliver right outside the door.

"What? Go away!" I said.

"I know you're in an extremely awkward position but I want you know, they whole world can be mad at you for kissing Jackson, but I will still be your friend."

"Why?"

"Because you've been my best friend ever since I was four and ate glue. You've earned too much trust with me to loose it so fast."

"Thanks. But that still doesn't change the fact that Miley still probably hates me."

"Let her. I will never hate you. I've always kind of liked you Lily."

"I know you're my best friend," I said opening the door revealing my tear streaked face.

"Not that way. Love you Lily. I've always loved you since we were eleven."

I stood there.

"I always thought telling you would ruin our friendship, but I love you more than I like you. If that makes sence," he said.

I hesitated before saying,"It makes all the sence it needs to." We reached out and grabbed hands. Then we smiled at each other. Then I heard footsteps coming down the hall and Miley appeared.

"Lily I don't hate you. I don't want you to go out with brother, but I won't hate you for it. I'm sorry you thought that, but I think we should just go to the beach now."

I nodded. "Okay."

**I'm sorry so short, but I've updated all my stories today and I'm sick of writing. I'll hopefully update tomorrow. This may be the first time I didn't end on a cliffhanger. Don't worry there is more coming. Does Lily want Oliver? Or with Mileys blessing will she take Jackson? It's coming before I end the story and start the sequel.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews. If I don't update on a day it's just because I'm at camp. I'm going swimming soon, and my ride will be here shortly so it will be fairly short.**

Lilys P O V

We all headed to the beach. I couldn't look at Robbie. I kissed his son! I feel totally awkward still. I didn' look at Jackson either. Atleast Robbie was still at the house, Jackson was right next to me. When we got there I just stayed on the sand for a while, while Miley and Oliver swam. Jackson decided to stay out and talk. Oliver and Miley took many glances our way.

"So Lily, I'm sorry about how awkward things got back there."

"It's not your fault."

"Yes it is. I know I shouldn't go out with you. I take total responsiblitly for last night."

"Miley actually said she wouldn't hate me for it."

"But I don't think we should go out," we both said at the same time. We looked down and smiled. Then I got up.

"Well than what are we waiting for? Let's get out there!" I said.

We shook hands and then gave each other a friendship hug. We both ran into the ocean and let the waves slap on us. Miley came over.

"Jackson go away!" she said splashing him back, after he splashed her.

"I need to talk to Lily," she said. When Jackson went away she turned to me.

"Okay! What did you guys say?" she asked.

"Nothing," I answered.

"Nothing? Nothing! Are you guys going out?" she screamed.

"Shh! keep it down!" I said covering her mouth. "No. We decided not to. That wouldn't be right."

"But I said you could," she said.

"But I said we shouldn't. So did he."

"Alright, if that's how you feel Lil. Just know you can have any guy you want and I won't be mad. Except you can't have my dad."

We both laughed. Hard. Then we went back to swimming. Oliver and I gave each other a few passing glances. Then I decided to go talk to him. As soon as I let the words, "Hey Oliver." came out of my mouth, Miley and Jackson came into our huddle.

"What should we do guys?" asked Miley.

"No idea," I said annoyed.

"How about Marco Polo?" asked Jackson. He loved that game because he never got it. He was real good.

"Okay just one rule," said Oliver. "you have to be it first."

"Alright," he said defeated. Miley, Oliver and I ran out. He went under water and counted to ten. Oliver came next to me.

"Hey Lily, can we talk?"

"Yeah sure," I said causually. My insides where feeling queasy. I knew what he was going to say, but I couldn't wait to tell him I felt the same way.

"I think we should go see a movie, on Friday maybe?" he asked.

"Okay which one, cause Miley said she was in for a comedy," I said.

"No. Just me, and you."

I stopped. Just the words I wanted to hear.

"Okay, you can pick one," I said.

"Okay. Hey would you consider it a date?" he asked. He was totally brave. He hardly even blushed when he said that.

"Would you?" I asked.

"Would you?" he asked.

"I don't want to give you the answer that you aren't looking for."

"Me neither."

"I think-"

"MARCO!" screamed Jackson. Apparantly he was waiting for more people than just Miley to be playing.

That just ruined a very good moment.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews everyone. This will be the last chapter. I'm going to start the sequel on either Friday or Saturday when I get back from camp.**

**I do not own Hannah Montana.**

"Polo!" Oliver and I screamed back with Miley.

"I think it's a date," I said.

"Cool," he said.

"Do we tell Miley?" I asked.

"I think we should," he said.

"Yeah you are right. She should find out from us," I said.

"Right. We will tell her when the time is right," he said.

"Okay."

"Marco!" Jackson shouted.

"Polo!" we all cried. He eventually ended up getting Oliver. From then on it went Oliver, Lily, Miley, Oliver, Miley, Lily, Miley, Oliver, Jackson, and then Lily. We played for a long time. Then we went to get a late lunch at Ricos.

"Hey Jess," said Jackson when we got there. He must of known her from before.

"Hey Jackson, when do you work next?"

"When do you work?" he asked flirting.

"I don't know, Monday," she said.

"Well than I do to," he said.

"Ooh," she said smiling and shaking.

He was dangling her right in front of me to make me jealous I think.

"Hey Oliver, I think it's time to tell Miley," I said.

"Now? Are you sure?" he asked.

"Yeah. Miley, Oliver and I are going on a date Friday night. He's now my boyfriend," I said hugging him right in front of Jackson.

"wow," was all she could say.

Jackson stood there trying to take it in. I held hands with Oliver and we ordered french fries. I'd take one of his fries and put it in his mouth, and he'd do the same to me. Jackson looked disguested. Miley looked happy, sad, and grossed at one time.

When we all ate, we went back to the beach and tanned. Oliver put suncreen on my back in the shape of a heart with OO inside it. I did the same for him except with the letters LT in it. When we tanned you could see the heart. It was hilarious. It's like I was branded.

"Guys? This is getting boring," said Miley after about an hour.

"Yeah let's go swim," said Jackson.

"Okay," I agreed helping Oliver to his feet. Jackson dunked me in the water. Miley got a piggy back ride from Oliver. Then we decided to play chicken. Miley got on my shoulders and Oliver got on Jacksons shoulders. Oliver and Miley fought for quite a while and then Miley acted like he was going to kiss him and he fell off balance backwards. I gave Miley a high five.

"Okay me against Jackson now," I said.

I got on Mileys shoulders and Jackson could barely stay balanced on Olivers shoulders. I saw Jackson for the first time that day. When I looked at him I saw a man, hurt, confussed, and in love. I tried ignoring it but I couldn't. I lost concentration and fell off when he got me.

"Yes! I finally have control over you!" he declared.

I decided to get a drink of my gatorade and Jackson said he needed a breather. Miley and Oliver stayed in the ocean.

"What was that?" I asked when we were alone.

"What was what?" he asked.

"The whole Yes! I finally have control over you! thing?"

"because I feel powerless with you Lily. I want to be your boyfriend but there's that part that says not to be. Oliver is an awesome guy and I'll know you will love him. It scares me."

"I know. Oliver also knows there is a part of me that loves you, but I have the same feeling that says to choose Oliver. I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt you. I did earlier though when you flirted with that Jess person though."

"Yeah, I was just jealous."

"Well I'm sorry. Because someday you are going to find a girl who wants to be everything you are."

"thanks. I'm sorry I can't be yours. Let's just forget all jealousy, and love and have fun the rest of this trip okay?" he asked.

"Totally," I said. He hugged after that. Oliver knew it was just a friendship hug.

We ran back into the ocean to join Oliver and Miley. I went right next to Oliver, the water being about chest high.

"Hey Lil," he said.

"Hey," I said.

He leaned me over and kissed me. I opened my eyes to see Jacksons eyes watery, and he was wiping away a tear, but he a smile from ear to ear.


End file.
